Future Made Alchemist 2
by Allos
Summary: Jean is arrested for the murder of Riza Hawkeye. The second in my alternate future for FMA.


There was a knock at the door. Jean Havoc ignored it as he continued his set of push-ups. The small flat had two rooms, one which acted as a kitchen, with a small refrigerator opposite an unused oven. Next to the oven was a sink, a few dirty dishes sitting in the water. The other room had a cot, and a trunk full of clothes. The gap between the two rooms was where Havoc was now, dumbbells laying next to the wall nearby.

The knock came again, more persistent this time, and Havoc stopped this time. He stood up, took a slow breathe in, let it out, and walked to the door. Opening it, he saw an unfamiliar face.

"Can I help you?" Havoc asked.

"Lt. Jean Havoc?" the man asked in response.

"That's me." Havoc confirmed for the man.

"I have a warrant for your arrest." The man said as he displayed the document. Havoc took a quick look at it, then his eyes widened.

"For the murder of Major Riza Hawkeye? Is this a joke?" Havoc demanded.

"I assure you, this is completely serious. Please come with us now or we will be required to use force." The man said.

Havoc pushed the door open further. There was a woman in a uniform, as well as a face he knew quite well. "Major Armstrong."

The huge man nodded to Havoc. "Lt. Havoc. Will you co-operate?"

"Hell, what else am I going to do?" Havoc said as he walked into the hallway, closing the door behind him.

They took up position, Armstrong in front, then Havoc, and then the other two flanking behind them.

"Is she really dead?" Havoc said after a few minutes. Armstrong nodded. "How?" Havoc asked.

"It would be better if you didn't know." The major replied.

"Not quick then?" Havoc knew the question would go unanswered; it wasn't really a question.

"And you found some of my blood there, right? Maybe with a fingerprint?" Havoc asked. He had lost plenty of blood over the years, and there would have been opportunities for people to take it. His fingerprint was on record in his military file.

"A surveillance camera picked you up entering and exiting the premises." One of the soldiers behind them said. Havoc was stunned.

"Footage of… me?" Havoc asked. Armstrong nodded.

"So… this is how my career comes to an end. Not exactly what I imagined." Havoc muttered.

"You just murdered a woman, and all your concerned about is your career?" the other soldier demanded. "You're sick."

Havoc turned his head, while still walking forward. "Yeah, that might be because I didn't kill anyone."

"You were caught on film! Cameras don't lie!" the soldier yelled.

"No, but people do, right Major?" Havoc said, looking forward again.

"People you say? Hmm… well, yes, I suppose they do as well." Armstrong answered.

"Ah." Havoc replied. That was all the information he needed. They do _as well. _ Besides people, the only other creatures the Armstrong might be talking about would be... He stopped walking. "In that case, my death is assured as soon as I step foot in that jail. I'm sure you'll understand my feelings when I tell you that I don't want to do that just now."

Armstrong turned around and glared at Havoc. "Are you going to try to escape?" he questioned.

Havoc rubbed the back of his head. "Not in so many words." Havoc replied. Then we whipped around, and punched out one of the soldiers. The other attempted to pull out his pistol, but Havoc quickly moved behind him and grabbed that hand. He pulled it out and aimed the gun at Armstrong.

"Do a friend a favor and let me go easy?" Havoc asked.

"You'll have to kill me, I suppose." Armstrong answered, then he punched the ground with his gauntlet, and a platform shot up out of the ground beneath Havoc.

Havoc rode the pillar up, then jumped off on top of a nearby building. Before he could regain his balance, there was a crash below him, and he felt the roof start to collapse beneath him. He rolled away as the area he had just been on fell to the ground. A giant stone fist came out of the dusty air and hit him full in the side, sending him flying onto a different rooftop. Before Armstrong had a chance to bring down this on as well, Havoc got to his feet and ran towards the edge, jumping when the building ended. Unfortunately, there was a street between him and the next building, and he didn't make it to the next rooftop, instead crashing through a window into the room of a middle-aged lady, who has quite surprised to see him.

Uttering a quick apology, Havoc ran out the door, and down the stairs. He whipped open the front door, and saw someone's fist coming at his face. He ducked the soldier that had come to arrest him, then rammed him in the stomach with his shoulder. The momentum carried them across the walkway and into a wall. The soldier collapsed, winded from the blow. Havoc grabbed a pot on the doorstep and smashed it over the soldier's head, knocking him out. He turned and looked down the street towards his apartment to see the Major running towards him.

Havoc turned around and ran the opposite direction, turning suddenly and leaping over a small wooden fence into someone's back yard. He ran towards the other side of the yard, where a taller chain link fence waited for him. Behind him, he heard Armstrong smash through the wooden fence after him. Havoc jumped up onto the fence, then pulled himself up onto the top. A busy street was running behind the fence. Havoc looked in both directions, then leapt off the fence, into the air above the rushing traffic.

He landed hard in the back if a truck carrying barrels of oil. The metal rims had cut him in several places, but the driver, trying to concentrate, hadn't heard him land over the noise of the road. He lay low on the barrels, so no one from the side of the street would be able to see him.

"Goddamn homunculus'. Goddamn Roy!" Havoc rubbed his eye, wiping away any dust or debris, and possibly a tear. "Riza…"

After about a half hour Havoc was looking out at the countryside, a welcome sight, celebrating his escape. He reached into his pocket, and found it empty. "Hell, I didn't grab any cigarettes. This is going to be a long ride."


End file.
